Enclosed Spaces
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Fitz and Ward get stuck in a small, dark closet during a mission. To say that it doesn't go well is an understatement.


**I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Warnings: Panic attack, past abuse  
_

* * *

Neither Ward nor Fitz meant to get locked in a small dark closet, but it happened anyway. Trying to escape from the murderous giant human bat after them (neither could quite believe this was their life sometimes) had led them here, with no way out after the door clicked shut and refused to open. "Well that's just nice. And of course we have no reception," Fitz complained.

But Ward didn't answer him and Fitz turned around to see him hyperventilating. "I need out of here," he gasped.

Normally, Fitz would have touched his shoulder to calm him down but he knew how Ward would react and didn't want to scare him further. "We'll get out of here soon, I promise. The team will find us soon."

But it didn't happen. The team, busy trying to kill the murderous giant human bat, didn't realize that the two of them had disappeared. "I want out," Ward whined about ten minutes later, once he realized they truly were trapped.

"So do I. Damn these cell phones." Fitz missed their old phones, the ones that died when Ward sent them into the ocean. Neither he nor Jemma had to the equipment to fix them the way they wanted them to so they had to live with the current ones for the time being.

Ward moaned and then dropped to the floor. He literally curled up in a ball, and while it was too dark to see much of anything, Fitz still managed to gape at him. "I didn't do anything. Let me out," Ward murmured. It was clear he was no longer thinking straight.

Fitz sat down next to him. "Ward, I know you didn't do anything. We were on a mission, remember? We were running for our lives and this was the only safe place we could find. Nobody's hurting you. You're safe." He wished they could have kicked the door out or something, but that seemed unlikely (and painful). And right now, his priority was Ward.

Ward started rocking back and forth, clearly unable to hear anything his surrogate brother was saying. He kept repeating that he hadn't done anything, it was Maynard. He slipped "please" in there a few times too, and Fitz's heart broke for him. Painfully aware of Ward's issues with people touching him, he carefully put his hand on the older man's knee. The violent shaking shocked him. "Get away from me!" Ward cried.

"Ward, it's just me. It's Fitz. Remember? I'm worried for you. No one is going to hurt you, especially not when I'm around because I'm here to protect you." Ward had protected all of them many times, and now it was his turn to do the same.

"Mom, don't. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," Ward pleaded. It was clear he couldn't hear Fitz, that he was lost in the past.

Fitz bit down on his lip to keep a frustrated scream from escaping. He wouldn't let Ward see him fall apart, even though it really was too dark to do so. Figuring that he couldn't harm him any further, he pulled the older man into his arms. The action caused Ward to freeze and he started whimpering again. "Nobody will ever be able to hurt you as long as I'm around to stop them. I'll protect you," he promised. It was clear the specialist was too far gone to understand, but that was okay. Fitz would make sure he heard it again once they were free from this small prison.

Deeply lost in his own head, Ward couldn't stop remembering all the times he had been locked in the closet during his childhood (and once more a few years previously when Garrett wanted to teach him a lesson about disobedience). "Let me out!" he screamed suddenly, startling Fitz.

He let a few tears escape as Ward's violent shudders shook them both so hard they nearly fell. "Come on. Please find out and get us out of here." He was worried this would prove to be a setback for his friend and erase all the progress he had made.

Ward finally broke and started sobbing. "Help."

Fitz refused to fall apart any further since Ward didn't need that from him right now. "It's coming, Grant. We'll be out of here in no time."

He didn't hear him. Ward cried out in pain as more memories assaulted him. This was definitely too much for him to handle. He gasped when Fitz kissed the top of his head and suddenly came back to himself – at least for a minute. "Fitz?"

Fitz nearly started crying in relief this time. "It's me. You okay?"

Ward shook his head, wishing that Fitz would get off him but not wanting him to go anywhere at the same time. He practically clung to his friend and refused to let go. "Not really. It's bad, Fitz. Please get me out."

He tried his best to soothe him, but Ward got lost in the memories again. This time, Fitz couldn't get through to him. Fitz refused to let go of him and murmured what he hoped were comforting words. He nearly broke down in tears again when the door opened to reveal Trip. He eyed Ward in concern. "You two okay?"

Fitz shook his head. "I am, but Ward's not. He's not hurt, but it kicked up some memories." He reluctantly let go of Ward, but tears still poured down the specialist's face as he started to rock back and forth again.

Trip got down on his knees. "Ward, the door's open. You can come out now."

He didn't hear Trip. "See? We need someone to help us."

Knowing Fitz was right, Trip quickly texted Coulson and wasn't surprised when his boss – and Skye – flew into the hallway. "I figured one of you would be able to bring him back," Trip explained.

Coulson turned to Skye. "Go ahead – he's the most comfortable with you."

Skye bit her lip and sighed as she stepped into the closet. "Hi, Grant. I'm right here with you. And whatever you're seeing right now? It's just a memory, baby. It can't hurt you. Come back to me. Please."

Ward heard her through the haze and tried to fight his way back. Skye meant _safe_. And when he blinked, she was right in front of him. "Hi."

"Hey. You scared us."

"Sorry." And there he was, apologizing for something that wasn't his fault again. They were all used to it now, unfortunately.

"You don't have to apologize. You want to leave now? I'm right here with you." Skye smiled at him and was thankful when he grabbed her hand. She pulled Ward up and kept a hand on his arm as she led him out. He sagged in relief once he was out of the enclosed space.

"Sorry about that meltdown." Ward stared at Fitz sheepishly.

"I'm going to hug you now." And Fitz did exactly that. Prepared for it, Ward didn't flinch and instead wrapped his arms around the other man. "You don't have to apologize, Grant. It brought back a lot I know you didn't want to think about." He wanted to cry now.

Ward nodded and then entwined his and Skye's hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go have some 'I just survived a giant human bat attack' sex with your girlfriend."

The joke had the desired effect – Ward laughed and then tried to get out of the hallway as fast as he could. Skye hurried after him.

Ward and Fitz had been brought closer together by this experience though neither realized it at first. And unfortunately, Ward suffered nightmares that night, the trauma resurfacing from memories he tried to bury until the closet brought everything back. Skye was there to help him all night, however, which he repeatedly tried to thank her for. She refused to hear it, however, because she loved Ward, and he needed her (all of them, actually).

Ward needed a lot of support, which his family didn't mind providing. They loved him and would rally around him (and the others) whenever required.


End file.
